Lost For Each Other
by Bondi
Summary: Um. Ah. I don't know what to say about this. Angel and Collins meet ChaCha from Flawless and Det. Ed Green from Law&Order. I don't want to talk about it.


**Just so ya know, Det. Ed Green is played by Jesse L. Martin in Law and Order SVU. Watch it. It will change your life. Weekdays on TNT, and any other time on any other channel, trust me. Cha-Cha De Los Santas Perrez Cueva is played by Wilson Heredia in the movie Flawless. Friggin love that movie. **

"Angel, baby! Please! Wait up!" Tom Collins shouted after his lover, while running down the streets of New York. Angel just kept on running.

"But we've gotta hurry if we want to catch the F!" Angel shouted back. By this time, Collins couldn't even see her.

"Yes, but if we don't go so quickly, I might live!" He shouted, but lost total contact with her. "Jesus Angel, there's more than one train…" He muttered in vain, slowing down a bit, and hitting the edge of the sidewalk. There was a no walk sign across the street, and Collins impatiently looked down to the left for traffic. Taxis, a whole shitload. No, he wasn't crossing anytime soon. When the light finally changed, after he got a nice change of breath, he bolted down the street for Angel. He ran until he saw a familiar blonde wig on a familiar figure. He ran towards it, and grabbed the owner's arm.

"Now, why baby, did you have to run away like that?" He asked her, and she screamed.

"Hey! Hey!" Said the figure infront of him. Collins looked down. Wait, what? This wasn't Angel, but…what? She, he, looked just like Angel, but it wasn't her.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." Collins apologized frantically, and she smirked.

"That's alright sweet. Just gotta look out for my own." She explained. "Who'd you lose?"

"My girlfriend, she looks just like you." Collins said, making her giggle.

"Well, then we'll just have to keep our eyes out for the most beautiful girl here." She said giggling, and taking his hand. Collins couldn't help but smile. She was a lot like Angel. "Come on." She said, leading the way, looking for another drag queen.

Angel stood up next to the train gate, tapping her elevated foot impatiently, waiting for Collins. She looked off into the street, and recognized him.

"Collins!" She shouted. "For heaven's sake sweetie! Over here!" She called, but he continued to walk on, not noticing her. She frowned and walked over to him. She was about to touch his arm, when she saw why he didn't pay her any attention. He was talking on a cell phone. Collins didn't have a cell phone…or a suit with an NYPD badge on it. Holy shit, he was a detective. He saw Angel's motion, however, and held up a hand to keep her on hold for a second.

"Yes, I know. Of course, I need to go. Okay, bye." He said quickly, and hung up the phone, looking at Angel. "Can I help you miss?" He asked, putting the phone away. Angel was shocked for a moment, and regained the power of speech.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I-I thought you were my boyfriend." She said, and laughed nervously. "I lost him, and I don't have a clue where he is." She said, and smiled, looking off.

"Would you like some help then?" He asked and she shook her head, looking back at him.

"Oh, no, that's alright. I don't want to bother you."

"Miss, finding things is what I'm paid to do. I'm a detective." He said, and smiled very lightly. She smiled at him; hers at least three times the size. "Now, what does he look like?" He asked.

"Well…he's um…hmmm…" She thought. "He doesn't have many distinguishing features…" She muttered.

"Well, can I assume he looks like me, judging on your past assumption?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. Well, he has the same haircut, and you have the same eyes." Angel said, and he blushed awkwardly.

"Well, let's go and look for him. Lead the way ma'am." He said.

Collins and Cha-Cha, as he learned her name was, were by the park now, still looking for Angel. It had been an hour since they had started the hunt, and Collins collapsed on the bench.

"Maybe I should just go home and wait for her there." He muttered. Cha-Cha sat next to him.

"Aw, don't give up sweetie. I bet she's doing just the same thing you are right now." She reassured him. Collins groaned.

"Yeah, worried sick, and probably making a scene somewhere is what she's doing." He grumbled, and she giggled.

"Well, then she must love you very much." She said smiling, and he smiled too.

"Yes, she does." He said, and grinned. "A lot." He added, and laughed. Cha-Cha grinned at him, and rubbed his back sweetly.

"Well, then I'm sure you'll find each other. Don't you worry." She said, and grinned. Collins really appreciated her help.

"Thank you Cha-Cha." He said, and even though he was giving her his warmest smile, his heart was breaking in fear that Angel was in trouble. She pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, you're very welcome sweetie." She said, and kissed his cheek.

What a cue.

"Thomas B. Collins!" There was a familiar shout from across the park. Collins let go of Cha-Cha to see his Angel marching angrily at him, a detective running after her. She gave Collins's face a nice smack, and he winced, Cha-Cha giving a small groan. She then looked at Angel, and shrieked.

"Angel, sweetie-pie! Is that you my little honey?" She asked excitedly, and Angel looked up from her lover to Cha-Cha. Her angry, jealous face turned into one of shock and happiness, and she ran to Cha-Cha.

"Omigod, Cha-Cha baby!" She squealed, and hugged the other drag queen, squeezing her. Collins, who was still in shock from the slap, and had no clue why he was smacked at all, looked up at the detective. He looked down at Collins, and smiled.

"So, I assume you're who she was looking for, Collins?" He asked, and Collins rubbed his cheek softly, and looked at the two chickadees behind him, and sighed.

"Yeah, and I'm sure everyone in New York City knows that too, thanks to Angel." Collins muttered. He looked back at the detective, and stood up, shaking his hand as they laughed.

"Detective Ed Green, it's been good to help." He smiled. "Now, is there anything else I can do?" He asked, and Collins thought.

"Take her back for another hour?" He taunted, and Ed laughed.

"I doubt you really want that. Well, I'll be off, and keep an eye on her." He said, and walked off out of the park. Collins sat down next to Angel. Cha-Cha's eyes looked up as she saw Detective Green walk off. Her face lit up, and she turned to Angel.

"I'll see you later. I think I just saw my lunch walk by." She said, and stood up, following him. Angel giggled, and looked at Collins. Seeing his serious face made her stop giggling.

"Catch the F?" He asked mockingly, and Angel pouted.

"Not my fault you can't run." She muttered, and Collins sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, we won't make the meeting on time anyway." He told her, and she stood up, and took both his hands.

"I'm sorry baby." She told him, but he kept his ground on this one. Angel rolled her eyes. "You have to admit, it was funny that you were outrun by a guy in heels." She said, and Collins smirked.

"You cheated. You have like, seven cups of coffee this morning." He told her, and she began to lead the way home.

"Come on, it's cold." She said, and he held her as they walked. "Meeting or not, my day is always complete if we snuggle at least once." She said sweetly, and Collins melted. God he hated how much she made him love her. "Even if you are a grump."


End file.
